villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucius the Eternal
Lucius the Eternal is one of the most powerful champions of the Chaos god Slaanesh and is also known as The Soulthief, Fulgrim's Champion, and the Scion of Chemos. He is a villain in the Warhammer universe. History Pre-Horus Heresy At first, Lucius was the Captain of the 13th Company in the Emperor's Children Legion. His skill with a blade quickly became legendary among the Legion, and throughout the Great Crusade. He was never bested in swordplay; the only duel he is known to have lost was against Captain Garviel Loken of the Luna Wolves, who brought him down with a punch. In a later rematch, Lucius was victorious. Other members of the Emperor's Children considered Lucius to be proud, foolhardy and sometimes a little childish. Even his closest friend in the Legion, Saul Tarvitz was wary of him. In the betrayal of Isstvan III Lucius found himself betrayed by the Legion he loved, and found himself fighting alongside Saul Tarvitz with the loyalist marines of the Emperor's Children. As it became apparent that it was Tarvitz who was the hero of the hour for the loyalists, Lucius grew jealous and betrayed his one time friend to the traitor legions as his hunger for glory overcame his already dwindled sense of honour. He did this by attacking a group of thirty loyal marines who were assigned to him. He however did not do this alone. While fighting his own men, Captain Solomon Demeter arrived at Lucius' position. Lucius cried out for help and thus duped Captain Demeter to think the marines Lucius was fighting were traitors. Unfortunately Demeter realized this after the last of the thirty marines were killed. Lucius and Demeter, who had a mutual dislike toward each other, became locked in combat during which Lucius killed the already wounded Demeter. The scaring on his face is self inflicted. At one point he was a truly handsome man, but he resented being called "too pretty" by some of his fellow marines. His "perfect" features were forever marred after the sparring match with Loken; the Luna Wolf's punch had broken Lucius' nose, and - much to his fury - it had refused to set properly, despite the attentions of the Legion's Apothecaries. During the corruption of the Emperor's Children, Lucius was cut in the face for the first time by remembrancer Serena D'Angelus, a painter in the 28th Expedition, who had already been corrupted by Chaos. Two parallel scars were placed on either cheek, so that Lucius would remember what Loken had done to him. He then began to scar himself after battles and before fights he was sure he would win to mark his victories. This resulted in him being covered in an intricate network of scars (both from his exploits in battle and his celebration afterwards), distorting and deforming his features. After his betrayal of the loyalists, his combat skills were soon recognized, and he quickly became leader of Fulgrim's bodyguard of Assault Marines, gaining the rank of Lord Commander. Post-Horus Heresy Lucius continued to hone and better his combat skills after the Emperor's Children began to worship Slaanesh. Fulgrim organized gladiatorial games on their home planet whenever the Legion was unable to vent its need for the pleasure of the kill on other worlds, and Lucius was undefeated in these, an unstoppable force, until he fought Lord Commander Cyrius. Lucius died, and his death was an experience of such transcendent pleasure that Slaanesh himself took notice: he could not let such a promising marine slip away. In the following days, Cyrius began to change: lines began to appear over his skin and his hair started to fall out. Lucius was back in the world of the living, and all that remained of Cyrius was a screaming face in the warped artificer armour. Since then, this has happened many times: whenever his killer takes even the tiniest moment of enthusiasm, pleasure or satisfaction from besting Lucius, they will begin to change into him, and become just another swirling face, a memory in the armor that Lucius is clad in. Weapons and Abilities Lucius is armed with a daemon-infested whip, as well as an ornate power sabre. His Armor of Shrieking Souls, powered by the thousands of souls now trapped in it, offers him unnatural protection and allows him to discharge the cacophony generated by the tormented souls as a devastating sonic attack. Gallery Images Lucius1.png|Lucius Videos If the Emperor had a Text-to-Speech Device Special 3 ������ ���������������������� �������������� TTS Short 6 - Luscious Lucius Prankz pranks on a craftworld (GONE HERETICAL) Category:Humanoid Category:Traitor Category:Collector of Souls Category:Heretics Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Perverts Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Immortals Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Dark Knights Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Sadists Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Torturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Fantasy Villains